1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incoming call notification apparatus, and more particularly to an incoming call notification apparatus which makes it possible to notify a called terminal of an incoming call received when the terminal is in a call-not-acceptable state e.g. due to communication with another party.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, if a call is made to a mobile terminal but not answered, the call originator""s subscriber number or the like is displayed on a display of the mobile terminal for incoming call notification, and at the same time the number is stored in a memory of the mobile terminal. This enables the operator of the mobile terminal to be informed of the receipt of the incoming call and call back to the call originator based on the information.
Conventionally, however, the incoming call notification is available only when the called mobile terminal is capable of receiving a call and at the same not in use for communication, whereas the notification is not available when the terminal is in use for communication or when the power of the terminal is in the OFF state or the terminal is outside a service area therefor. That is, when the called mobile terminal is incapable of accepting a call e.g. due to communication with another party, it is impossible to notify the mobile terminal of receipt of the call, and hence the operator of the terminal cannot be informed of receipt of the call.
It is an object of the invention to provide an incoming call notification apparatus which is capable of notifying an operator of a called terminal of receipt of an incoming call even if the incoming call is received when the called terminal is in a call-not-acceptable state.
To attain the above object, the present invention provides an incoming call notification apparatus provided within an exchange for use in a telephone system which performs communication via the exchange, comprising incoming call information storage means for storing incoming call information of an incoming call received when a called terminal is in a call-not-acceptable state, call setup message transmission means for reading out the incoming call information stored in the incoming call information storage means, producing a call setup message containing the incoming call information read out, and transmitting the call setup message to the called terminal, when the called terminal has changed from the call-not-acceptable state to a call-acceptable state, and disconnect means for carrying out incoming call abortion processing after execution of calling.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate preferred embodiments of the present invention by way of example.